


The Most Embarrassing Moments are Sometimes the Sweetest

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry suggested using privacy charms, but Draco insisted that Scorpius is a heavy sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Embarrassing Moments are Sometimes the Sweetest

"Scorpius, go back to bed!"

Draco's voice was more panicked and mortified than angry, and it was no surprise. His five-year-old son had walked in on Harry and him having a particularly vigorous shag in Draco's study. 

Harry mentally gave Draco points just for having found his voice – he himself still hadn't decided whether he should pull out and cover his bits or remain buried to the balls in Draco's arse until Scorpius left.

"No," Scorpius said firmly. "He's hurting you – he does it all the time. I want him to go."

The boy's tone was adamant, but his voice shook a little. Realising there was probably no easy way out of this, Harry glanced around at the floor for his trousers. 

Draco groaned and hid his face behind a stack of books on his desk. "I invited him here, Scorpius. He's not hurting me."

"I don't believe you. You sounded like you were in pain." Scorpius remained standing like a statue just inside the doorway, hands clenched into tiny fists at his sides.

Meanwhile, Harry made a quick move. He pulled out and sprang towards the pile of clothes to his right on the floor. Covering himself, he tossed Draco his shirt and trousers. They dressed as quickly as possible, both red in the face. Scorpius wasn't as heavy a sleeper as they'd thought. 

Now dressed, Draco sat in the chair behind his desk and held out his hand to Scorpius. "Come here."

He put his hands gently on the boy's shoulders and looked at him for a long moment. When he began to speak, he blushed again. "I know that what Harry and I were doing doesn't look or sound like fun, but I wanted it to happen." He looked up at Harry, then. "He was making me feel very good."

Draco's words, and the sight of his swollen red lips, sent a twinge of renewed interest to Harry's cock. Harry cleared his throat and looked away. 

"Then why were you making those noises?" Scorpius asked.

Harry glanced back at Draco. He could tell by the deepening colour of his cheeks that the other man wished the floor would open up and swallow him. The old Draco would probably have tried to _Obliviate_ the boy. The changed Draco, the one Harry was falling in love with, looked bravely into his son’s eyes as he tried to formulate an answer.

"Because it felt so good, and…" Draco sighed and turned his eyes skyward. "Scorpius, you're too young to understand. But one day, when you're older and have found someone you care about, who also cares about you, you'll know what I mean." He gave Scorpius's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Harry wasn't hurting me, I promise. I'd never let him do anything I didn't like. You know that, right?"

Scorpius thought for a moment, his little brow furrowed, but at last he nodded. Both men breathed a sigh of relief. Draco slowly let go of his son's shoulders and relaxed in his seat. 

"Father?" Scorpius said after a moment. He sounded excited and hopeful. 

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Draco's response surprised Harry again. He chuckled and gave him a look that said _I'm really sorry_ , then turned back to his son. "Of course."

That night, Harry took the Floo home and wanked until the climax he'd been denied earlier ripped through him in white-hot waves. He wasn't angry, though, or even disappointed. Quite the opposite, in fact. 

What was likely the most embarrassing experience of his life lead to an increased interest in Draco's interactions with his son. Harry learned that they gave him better insight into Draco's character than his own conversations with the man and, before he knew it, he was head-over-heels in love. 

When spring came and the world turned green again, Harry asked Scorpius for his father's hand in marriage.

The End.


End file.
